Castor
Castor (カシム, Kashim in the Japanese version) is a citizen of Talys and a friend of Princess Shiida's. He works with the pirates of Galder to make money for his ailing mother's medication, until a disappointed Shiida encounters him on the battlefield and volunteers to provide him with the gold he needs. Ashamed, Castor decides to lend her his power. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, he travels to Medon to find a new job in order to support his mother. When Marth helps him out, Castor decides to join Marth's army in return. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment Chapter 2: Enemy, talk with Shiida. Base Stats |Hunter |3 |21 |7 |2 |6 |Varies |6 |4 |0 |6 |Bow |Iron Bow Growth Rates |70% |60% |40% |40% |20% |20% |20% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Recruitment Book 1 - Chapter 2: Enemy, talk with Shiida. Book 2 - Chapter 4: Visit the village in the north. Base Stats Book 1 |Hunter |3 |21 |7 |4 |6 |3 |6 |4 |0 |6 |Bow |Iron Bow Book 2 |Hunter |7 |24 |10 |7 |8 |4 |8 |6 |0 |6 |Bow |Killer Bow Growth Rates Book 1 |70% |60% |40% |40% |20% |20% |20% |3% Book 2 |70% |60% |40% |40% |20% |20% |20% |3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Chapter 2: Enemy, talk with Shiida. Stats Base Stats |Hunter |3 |21 |7 |0 |3 |6 |3 |4 |0 |6 |Bow - D |Iron Bow Growth Rates |40% |40% |0% |40% |40% |20% |20% |0% Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *Shiida Castor's growths tend to be quite mediocre, nevertheless he can become a good horseman for those who prefer to keep units in their original classes rather than resorting to the reclassing system. Otherwise, there will most likely be some better options than Castor. Recruit conversation Shiida: Castor!? It is you, isn't it? Must even good men like you betray Talys now? Castor: Princess Shiida? Oh... I'm sorry, but me mother's sick and the medicine don't buy itself, see... Shiida: So you af´greed to fight for the pirates in exchange for coin... All right, then. If it's gold you need, take mine. Here, this is all I have. Take it, and go to your mother's side. Castor: But Princess... I betrayed you! ... Ach, I've been a fool! Forgive me, Princess Let me fight for you now. Me life is yours! Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Hunter |7 |24 |10 |0 |7 |10 |4 |6 |0 |6 |Bow - C |Killer Bow Growth Rates |70% |50% |0% |50% |50% |30% |15% |0% Support Relationships Supports *None Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Shiida Ending Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Castor - Loving Son "Castor hurried home to his aging mother, medicine in hand. They lived modest lives." Quotes As an enemy I'm sorry, Princess Shiida... I need the money somethin' desperate... Death Quote Etymology The Roman Castor '''(Greek - Kástōr) is the twin brother of Pollux. According to certain myths, Castor was a mortal while Pollux was immortal; so when Castor died, Pollux chose to share with him his own immortal life. It is in that myth that the two came to live together as the constellation of Gemini, the twins. Castor means 'beaver' in Latin. His Japanese name, '''Kashim, possibly refers to a public dwelling where the Eskimos would gather on special occasions. It may also be a variant of the Arabian name Qasim (often spelled Kasim) meaning 'dispenser' or 'divider'. There is a number of known African and Asian figures who had this name. Trivia *The mythical Castor is very commonly depicted as a horseman. In the game, Castor's promoted form is the Horseman. *'Castor and Pollux' sometimes referred to the double glimmer (AKA. St. Elmo's Fire) seen by sailors at night, though it is not very likely that the translators made such an association between Castor's name and his working for pirates! Gallery File:CastorSD.png|Castor's portrait in Shadow Dragon. CastorFE12.PNG|Castor's portrait in FE12. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters